dilemme et decouverte
by ingenue28
Summary: "fi finie"harry avoue son amour a hermione qui elle-meme est amoureuse de harry. mais ron ne voit pas ca d'un si bon oeil. pourront-ils se reconcilier apres et rester amis?review svp
1. Default Chapter

_ _ Demain pré au lard ! s'était écrié Ron  
  
_Oui, demain, pensa Harry Potter. Il faut dire que Harry appréhendait cette sortie qui allait peut-être changer sa vie a Poudlard, non pas qu'il eût peur de voir surgir Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres dans le village -il ne l'avait jamais craint-mais c'était surtout  
  
parce-qu'il avait décidé de déclarer à Hermione qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait compris le jour ou une Patate-qui-brule l 'avait attaquée en cours de botanique. Même que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée en lui infligeant le sortilège de Gèle-flamme pour  
  
qu'elle ne se brûle pas tandis que le dangereux légume se jetait sur elle. Et si elle était amoureuse de Victor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Bulgarie ? Et si Ron l'aimait aussi ?  
  
Toute ces idées lui trottaient dans la tête jusqu'au jour ou son parrain, Sirius était venu le voir en cachette dans la tour de Gryffondor : Harry lui avait expliqué son problème et Sirius, un sourire mi-amusé mi-sérieux aux lèvres, lui conseilla de dire ce qu'il avait dans le c?ur et après. il arriverait ce qui arriverait.  
  
Harry n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-la. Il n'arrêtait de réfléchir à la façon dont il s'y prendrait. Il songeait à tout abandonner mais les paroles de Sirius lui revenaient toujours. Et puis, il se souvenait encore du baiser sur la joue que lui avait donné Hermione a la gare l'année précédente et ça lui redonnait un peu d'espoir.  
  
Quand les trois amis arriverent a Pré-au-Lard, Ron partit chez Honeyduckes en donnant à Harry et Hermione rendez-vous aux Trois balais. Quand ils arriverent au pub, ils prirent une table, commandèrent deux Bierreaubeures et restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.  
  
Enfin, Harry se décida à parler :  
  
_Hermione ? .  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Je voulais te dire.(il devenait de plus en plus embarrassé)  
  
_Quoi ? (elle devint tout aussi gênée que lui, espérant peut-être entendre ce qu'il voulait dire)  
  
_En fait .je voulais te dire que.je t'aime.  
  
_Oh Harry ! J'avais tant attendu ce moment ! Moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs mais je n'ai jamais osé te le dire.  
  
Là, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.sur la bouche.  
  
Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Ron venait d'entrer au pub et en voyant ses amis, son regard marqual'horreur, il avait le regard d'une personne qu'onavait trahi. Il poussa un cri et s'enfuit  
  
précipitamment des Trois Balais.  
  
En entendant le cri de leur ami, Harry et Hermione s'étaient levés et couraient pour rejoindre Ron mais il avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Elle dit à Harry :  
  
_Harry, je crois que nous venons de faire une bêtise.  
  
_Moi aussi, et je crois aussi que nous venons de perdre un grand ami.  
  
Bon ben voilà c la fin du premier chapitre j'espere que vous avez aimé si oui allez voir le deuxieme et reviewez svp svp svp svp. bon c'est vrai j'exagere un peu mais quand meme ca fait vraiment plaisir quand on voit que les gens aiment ce qu'on fai non ?  
  
Ingenue 28 


	2. decouverte et reonciliation

Quant il retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor, il vit Ron assis sur un fauteuil en train de contempler le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il commença :  
  
_Ron, je vais tout t'expliquer.  
  
_M'expliquer quoi ? Que c'était plus fort que toi, qu'elle t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour comme l'a dit Rita Skeeter? Mais je suppose que je te dérange,ta petite amie doit bientôt arriver et vous voudriez peut-être rester seuls non ? La voilà qui arrive d'ailleurs.  
  
En effet, Hermione venait d entrer dans la salle commune et essaya de lui parler, sans plus de succès que Harry. Alors Ron se leva en leur disant :  
  
_Oh et puis fichez-moi la paix ! Je vais prendre l'air dehors, histoire de me changer les idées et aussi pour vous laisser dans l'intimité de votre premier amour,et il sortit.  
  
Il commença à se promener dans les couloirs de l'école et passa par le bureau de Rogue qui venait lui-même vers sa direction. Il lui dit :  
  
_ Weasley ! Apparemment ni vous ni votre ami ne vous ne conformez aux règlements de l'école, ce qui m'oblige à enlever vingt points a Gryffondor.  
  
_Oh, vous pouvez en enlever cent, ça m'est égal.  
  
_Tiens donc ! Vraisemblablement vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette. Venez dans mon bureau et parlons un peu de cela voulez-vous ?  
  
Ron le suivit avec méfiance mais quand il s'assit et pris la tasse de thé que lui présentait le professeur il ressentit une sorte de confiance envers lui. Il lui raconta qu'il avait vu ses deux amis s'embrasser en rentrant aux Trois Balais alors qu'il était allé chez Honeyduckes, ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison.  
  
Il allait dire autre chose mais il se tut. Alors Rogue lui dit :  
  
_On dirait que vous ne me dites pas tout ce qui vous est arrive. au fait, qu'étiez vous allé faire chez Honeyduckes tout seul ?  
  
Ron hésita un moment puis sortit de sa poche un objet en forme de c?ur, le tendit au professeur de potions et lui dit :  
  
_Vous voyez ça ? C'est une boite à musique en chocolat. J'ai utilise toutes mes économies pour l'acheter et l'offrir à Hermione mais Harry a été «plus rapide que moi » si vous voulez.  
  
Rogue eut alors un sourire aux lèvres -pas le sourire moqueur et ironique qu'il lançait à la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor, mais d'un sourire bien différentmême que Ron s'étonna de le voir sur les lèvres de son professeur- et lui demanda : _Vous ne vous êtes jamais demande pourquoi je n'ai  
  
jamais été très aimable avec Harry ?  
  
_Eh bien je crois que c 'est parce que vous n'aimiez pas son père non plus et que ça s'est reporte sur lui.  
  
_Et pourquoi je n'aimais pas son père a votre avis ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas. peut-être étiez-vous jaloux de son talent au Quidditch, de sa popularité.  
  
_Ce n'est pas exactement cela. En fait c'était surtout parce que moi aussi j'aimais Lily Evans et du momentque nous n'étions pas dans la même maison je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Mais un jour -je devais avoir votre age je crois- je l'avais vu dire à James qu'elle l'aimait. Là j'ai senti ma jalousie me ronger de plus en plus car déjà Potter était mon rival mais tout le monde savait que c 'était lui le meilleur alors quand je l'ai vu prendre ma gloire auprès des Serpentard et la fille que j'aimais je l'ai hai. C'est peut-être même pour ça que je suis devenu  
  
Mangemort, pour me venger de lui et de sa bande.Heureusement j'ai réussi à me rattraper à temps sinon j'aurai sombre dans le mal pour toujours. Voilà pourquoi je vous conseille de ne jamais laisser votre jalousie prendre le dessus, la mienne a risqué de me perdre. Et n'oubliez jamais aussi quelque chose de vraiment important : quoiqu'il fasse, Harry restera toujours votre ami et ne vous fera jamais aucun mal si VOUS ne le provoquez pas. Je pense maintenant que notrediscussion est finie, dit-il en se levant.  
  
_Oui je crois que je dois aller parler à quelqu'un. _C'est une très bonne idée. Encore une chose : dès que vous sortirez de ce bureau, je redeviendrai votre professeur de potions et vous un élève de Gryffondor. Compris ?  
  
_Oui professeur. Et merci. Des que Ron sortit, il entendit une voix l'interpeller. Il se retourna et vit Rogue, adossé à  
  
la porte de son bureau.  
  
_Décidément, vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux dit-il de sa voix redevenue glaciale. Voulez-vous peut-être que je vous retire 30 points de plus pour désobéissance au professeur ?  
  
_Non-professeur. Je m'en vais tout de suite.  
  
Quand il arriva au dortoir des garçons, il vit Harry allonge sur son lit en train de réfléchir. Lorsque ce dernier le vit arriver il lui dit :  
  
_Ron. S'il te plait laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
  
_Non c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu jaloux et je me suis emporte. Amis pour la vie ? Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
_Amis pour la vie ! Dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
  
_Et bien allons annoncer la nouvelle a Hermione. Je crois qu'elle n'était pas très contente de la manière dont je lui ai parlé. Ah oui ! Encore une chose,dit-il en prenant la boite à musique de sa poche. Je crois que ça pourrait te servir. Il lui tendit la friandise.  
  
_Merci, lui répondit Harry. Tu es vraiment un ami.  
  
Ils allèrent à la Grande Salle et virent Hermione attablée devant un bol de ragoût(c'était l'heure du dîner) et un gros livre qu'elle ne paraissait pas vraiment lire. Ils allèrent vers elle et lui annoncèrent la nouvelle, Ron s'excusa de sa grossièreté et se furent des cris de joie lancés par les trois amis. Harry donna à Hermione la boite et elle le remercia du plus tendre des regards.  
  
A la fin de l'année une jeune fille de15 a 16 ans attendait Hermione auprès de ses parents à la gare. En la voyant, Ron eut un regard admiratif vers elle.  
  
Hermione, devinant la question qu'il allait lui poser, dit d'un sourire malicieux :  
  
_Harry, Ron, je vous présente Hélène, ma cousine. Elle aussi est une sorcière. Elle étudiait à Beauxbatons mais elle vient de déménager en Angleterre et compte s'inscrire à Poudlard. J'espere qu'elle s'amusera bien dans notre ecole.  
  
_Mais j'y compte bien ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant à Ron qui devint écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles. Et tous quatre sortirent de la gare tout heureux. Qui sait, peut-être que deux autres personnes se lieraient d'un lien bien plus fort que l'amitié l'année prochaine..  
  
FIN  
  
Voilà c'est fini j'espere ue vous avez aime je sais c'est un peu court mais je compte en ecrire une autre alors review svp svp svp svp. Et pour repondre a malissandre : merci beaucoup pour ta review c vraiment sympa de ta part et j'espere que tu as aime la suite et merci pour le conseil je savais pas pour le truc . 


End file.
